If $x \veebar y = 4x-7$ and $x \odot y = x-7y$, find $0 \veebar (5 \odot -2)$.
Answer: We don't need to find $5 \odot -2$ because $x \veebar y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $0 \veebar y$ $ 0 \veebar y = (4)(0)-7$ $ \hphantom{0 \veebar y} = -7$.